


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yes, It's Pepper [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Squirtle and then Pikachu try pepper and sneeze from it. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.





	1. Chapter 1

(Pikachu and Squirtle approach the black dispenser. Pikachu presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with his hand. He licks it.)

Pikachu: It's pepper.

Squirtle: Really?

(Squirtle puts his mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into his mouth. He swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)

Squirtle: Heeeh... Aah... HAAAAAAAH-- CHOO!

(Squirtle sneezes and blows himself around the room. Pikachu puts his hands over his eyes as Squirtle bounces around the room before returning to Pikachu. He rubs his nose on his hand.)

Pikachu: Bless you.

Squirtle: (sniffles) Wow...


	2. Chapter 2

(Pikachu pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, he fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. He returns to Squirtle.)

Pikachu: I think I'll taste some of this pepper.

(he gets out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When he finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of his nose. He starts to sneeze.)

Pikachu: Aaah... Aaaaaahhhhh... PIKAAAAAAAAA-- CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

(When Pikachu releases his sneeze, he blows himself backwards. Squirtle recoils.)

Squirtle: Gesundheit!

(Pikachu returns to Squirtle, rubbing his nose on his forefinger.)

Pikachu: Thank you.

(After he is finished rubbing his nose, he puts his spice shaker away.)


End file.
